The Chair
by MaxandFang101
Summary: Just a cute Wally/Kuki oneshot. I asked my friend to name a random noun and she said chair, so, this is my oneshot, involving a chair. I hope you like it! :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wally, Kuki, or the rest of the KND. This takes place on Christmas afternoon, around 3 o'clock. **

3rd Person:

Kuki stood there, staring at a chair in her room, for five minutes now, trying to figure out what was wrong with chair. She knew that something was different about it.

She stared at the chair a while longer, taking in the pink cushion, the green Rainbow Monkey on top of it, and the little box sitting on the Rainbow Monkey's lap.

That's when she realized that someone had replaced the plastic present from the Christmas Rainbow Monkey, that she had gotten last year, with a real box with a bow on it.

She took off the top part of the box, curious to see what was inside. She found a pair of diamond earings, and, at the bottom of the box, a small note, saying, 'To Kuki'. There was no name saying who it was from. She thought she had a secret admirer.

Kuki looked at the clock, noticing that she had to get to the tree house, to exchange gifts for Christmas, like they did every year. She quickly put on the earings and grabbed the gifts for her friends, and made her way out the front door, to the tree house.

As she walked in, she saw her friends gathered around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate.

"Come on, Kuki, we saved you a hot chocolate." Wally said to her, as she made her way over to him. He handed her the hot chocolate, and she sat down next to him.

"Okay, everybody," Nigel said, "lets pass out the presents."

It was a routine they did every year. Everyone would pass out their presents and then start opening them when they each had all of their presents. Then they would all say their thank you's at the end. It was a little chaotic, but no one had ever seemed to notice.

Everyone teared into their presents as soon as they were all passed out. Nigel had gotten a marshmallow shooter from Hoggie, a sling shot from Wally, and a year's worth of the magazine subscription to Combat Weekly from Abby.

Hoggie had gotten a bunch of comic books from both Nigel and Wally, and a remote control airplane from Abby.

Abby had gotten a bag of candy from Nigel, a ipod nano from Hoggie, and a $25 itunes gift card from Wally.

Wally had gotten a skateboard from Hoggie, with a button for turbo speed, a remote control dinosaur from Abby, and a new baseball bat from Nigel.

Kuki had gotten everybody their own, custom made, Rainbow Monkey. Nigel had gotten a red one with sunglasses on it, Hoggie had gotten a light blue one with pilot goggles on its head, and Abby had gotten a dark blue one with a red hat on top of it. Wally had also gotten one, but his was different. His had taken a week longer to make, because the Rainbow Monkey company had said that they would only put custom made head items on the Rainbow Monkeys, because it would take too long to custom make the clothes. Kuki had wanted Wally's Rainbow Monkey to look just like him, so she sewed the together an orange sweatshirt, to fit his Rainbow Monkey, and made the Rainbow Monkey a skateboard, and a helmet, that hung loosely on the yellow Rainbow Monkey's head. She wanted to make sure that Wally liked his present from her.

For Christmas, Nigel had gotten her a camera, Hoggie had gotten her a gift card to the Rainbow Monkey Emporium, and Abby had gotten her the new DVD for the newest Rainbow Monkey movie.

Kuki opened Wally's gift last. It was wrapped in bright green and red paper, and topped off with an orange bow. Kuki carefully unwrapped the pretty paper, and opened the box that held her gift.

Wally had given her a scrapbook. It was filled with pictures of him and her, with a couple of the whole team gathered for a group picture. As she flipped through the pages, she saw pictures of them on the beach, in his pool, and just hanging around at the tree house. She loved it.

Kuki went over Wally, who was playing with his new skateboard.

"Thanks Wally," Kuki said, "I love my gift." Wally turned to face her, as she started to hug him. He smiled back at her and said,

"You're welcome, Kuki."

They all spent the rest of the day playing with their new presents.

– Six hours later –

Numbah's 1, 2, 4, and 5 were already in their rooms, seeing as they didn't want to watch the Christmas special, like Kuki did. She sat on the couch watching the movie, it was on a commercial. She decided that she would look at the scrapbook, that Wally gave her, again, to pass the time. As she took the scrapbook out of the box, she noticed that something else was inside.

Kuki took a closer look, to find that it was a plastic, present box. The exact one that had been replaced by the note and diamond earings that afternoon. She even turned it over, and, sure enough, it said, scribbled in crayon across the bottom, 'Property of Kuki Sanban'. Wally was her secret admirer. She felt special, knowing that Wally liked her back. She had always had a secret crush on him. She wandered down the halls, walking slowly to a certain someone's room. She opened the door a crack to find Wally sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kuki walked in and sat on his bed. Disturbing his trance, Wally noticed that Kuki was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hi, Kuki." Wally said. "Hi, Wally. " Kuki said. It was now or never, she thought. So, Kuki kissed him. When they pulled away, Kuki said to him, "Thanks for the earings, Wally, I love them." ___________________________________________________________________________________

** Awwww! Don't you think that was cute? Wally and Kuki forever! :)**


End file.
